1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a bed, in particular to an electric bed capable of improving the comfort and convenience in usage.
2. Description of Related Art
In many traditional electric beds, a back frame used to lean against a user's back is provided with function of being rotated upwardly, and the user can adjust the inclined angle of the back frame upon demand for the changing between a lying posture and a sitting posture. However, the back frame of the traditional electric bed is pivotally connected with a hip support which bears buttocks of the user. When the back frame is lifted up, the user may feel the abdomen being pressed and uncomfortable because the distance between the user's buttocks and the back frame becomes shorter correspondingly. In such situation, the user has to move the buttocks toward the foot portion of the electric bed for feeling comfortable. In addition, it is inconvenient for user to take or put an object due to the longer distance between the back frame lifted and the nightstand. On the other hand, after the back frame is returned to the horizontal position, the user must move the buttocks toward the bed head for enabling the body to return to the original lying position. Therefore, what is need is to improve the convenience in usage of the traditional electric bed, particularly, for the user who has difficulty in moving, a pregnant woman or a fatter user.